creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainy Day
'''Rainy Day '''is the second episode of GoGang Junior created by Carkle with the help of Sophie. Plot The GoGang is at School, taking a spelling test. When they finish, the teacher says they can go outside for recess while she grades the spelling test papers. As soon as they open the door, however, it begins to rain, so recess then has to be inside. The teacher provides the kids board games for them to enjoy. Unfortunately, the fun doesn't last that long as they immediately get bored from playing them. Can Igor and his fellow peers try something that is fun, creative, AND engaging? Cast *Igor *Sophie *Pingy *IA *The Teacher *The Nanny *Peanut and Jelly *TGB1 *Carkle *James (Mentioned) Transcript open up to the GoAnimate Elementary School on a cloudy day. a classroom, Igor, Sophie, Pingy and IA are taking a simple spelling test. Sophie, and IA's have perfect handwriting, but some of words are misspelled. on the other hand, has spelled all the words correctly, but his handwriting is not that good. The Teacher: "Well, time's up. Can you children please hand me your papers?" All except the Teacher: "OK!" student offers the teacher his/her spelling test paper The Teacher: "I'll grade them. You kids can go and play outside at recess." bell rings Pingy: "Guys! It's recess!" IA: "Awesome!" Sophie: "Alright, let's go and have some fun!" cut to a shot of the school, this time with darker clouds in the background. A thunder rumble is heard go out Pingy: (while he and his friends run) "We're ready to-" (a raindrop falls on his beak, causing him to pause) "-play?" rest slow down Igor: "What's wrong?" Pingy: "Must be a raindrop!" Sophie: "I hope it doesn't get worse from here on!" raindrops fall down IA: "Aw man! Another day is ruined!" Igor: "PINGY, YOU'RE RIGHT! IT'S RAINING! GET INSIDE!" scramble indoors to the classroom to them entering the classroom looking glum Igor: "Ugh, rainy days." Pingy: "I know, right?" Sophie: "They make me sad." teacher sees the kids The Teacher: "What's the matter?" Igor: "We wanted to play outside, but it's raining out!" The Teacher: "Don't worry, I have an idea!" IA: "What is it!" The Teacher: "We can have recess inside!" Igor: "But the room's so small! How are we going to play here?" The Teacher: "We have board games, books, and toys!" Everyone except the Teacher: "Woo-hoo!" Teacher offers a few games, toys, and books takes some building blocks Sophie: "Pingy, wanna make a big building?" Pingy: "Sure thing!" at home and Carkle are eating grilled cheese sandwiches while watching a Thomas tape TGB1: "How's the sandwich Carkle?" Carkle: "Pretty good, man." TGB1: "Appreciated." at school, the kids have played and read the games, toys, and books provided, and are now bored. Igor: "Those just weren't enough for me." Sophie: "Me neither...It's not the same as running around, sliding, and swinging." Pingy: "We're even more bored!" IA: "Yeah. What can we do?" W.I.P Category:GoGang Junior episodes